This proposal is intended to explore the association among salt sensitivity, disturbances of carbohydrate metabolism, and the dietary intake of electrolytes and minerals. Salt sensitive individuals and those with insulin resistance have similar abnormalities in cellular cation handling and abnormalities in vascular reactivity suggesting a pathophysiologic link. In salt sensitive hypertensive subjects the effects of adequate versus inadequate calcium intake on blood pressure, ex-vivo and in-vivo vascular function, and insulin resistance.